


Chaos Incarnate

by UnknownHillsN



Series: Chaos and Order [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Chaos, Gods and Deities, Not Beta Read, OC, Order, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Timeline Shenanigans, War, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHillsN/pseuds/UnknownHillsN
Summary: He never knew he was going to become the thing that would cause the end. He never knew he was going to become what he did then. His only plan was to keep her happy and protect his city, even if he did it in darker ways. But one fateful meeting caused a whirlwind of events that creates the man we know today. And all he wanted that day was to get a cup of coffee.
Series: Chaos and Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019163





	Chaos Incarnate

"Aech? Aech! Get up, are you okay?" A familiar voice called out, but who was it? A female, yes... But who does he know that is female? Wait, who does he know? Who is he?

_I'm Aech..._ That much he can remember at first, but it's slowly coming back to him. As he begins to wake, a sharp pain shoots throughout his body, causing him to cry out. _What the hell ?_ What happened? He could feel hands on him, a panicked voice calling out, saying he'll be okay. Wait, he can't see. Are his eyes closed?

"Aech, please stay with me. Just hold on a little longer..." Finally, his eyelids slowly lift, revealing a small woman leaning over him, covered in ash and blood. What is going on? _Remember... Please remember..._ He's Aech. But how did he get here? He remembers walking down the street... Was this girl here? _Yes, she was right beside me... We were going to-_

A loud explosion is heard not too far from here, and a flash of light is seen off in the distance. This girl who was seemingly attempting to help her hurt friend screamed, and jumped back. "Damn it! What is happening?!" She yelled, before looking back at Aech. "Please, hurry and restore yourself... I don't want them to come back and finish you off..." Where is she going? Aech followed her movements with his blurry eyes, she seemed to go and grab some sort of weapon off of a wall. _Restore..?_ Right. Right! Aech remembers now. He had powers, and he has to use them. But why was he hurt? He can't exactly die, as far as he knows. He's been shot in the head before and lived to tell the tale. Didn't even leave a scratch on him. So why was he so injured right now?

He struggled to move his arms, however he eventually did, and placed his hands over his chest, where it hurt the most. There, he could feel exposed flesh, most of it seemingly gone. _Oh._ Activating his powers, the flesh closed over in mere seconds, as though the injury was never there. The pain, however, persisted, though at a much less intense level. He was finally able to clear his head, rapidly blinking his eyes as though to clear them, and he sat up. He's in a warehouse, it seemed, with half of the roof torn off from God knows what. The floor was stone, he could feel the cold beneath him and the rough texture so he didn't even need to look. _What even happened?_

Another explosion. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling he should be helping right now. Helping who? _That girl... Natalie..._ That was her name... Natalie.

* * *

"You don't know how you got your powers?" Her dark legs swinging off the edge of the building, she adjusted herself so she would be comfortable and not risk falling off. It is a long way down. Green eyes staring down the figure beside her, she fiddled with the band on her wrist. It was windy, so her long, dark hair was flying behind her as her curiosity peaked.

"I don't even remember existing before then." The brown-haired male sighed a little, though his goofy smile didn't fade. This wasn't a topic he was upset about, more of a topic that he found quite interesting and kind of silly. "I just came to life one day, with these odd powers."

"Really? Were you alone?" How Aech came to be really interested this girl, he wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before. He was almost unworldly, with his bright pink eyes and slightly too long limbs to be human. Even his pale skin seemed to almost shimmer in the proper lighting and his hair almost defied gravity. She found it all oddly beautiful. But she didn't know much about his powers, or about his past at all. With how this conversation is going, it may seem like he doesn't have a past at all.

"Yep. No one was around, and I was just laying there. On a rooftop nearby, I think." She watched him as he leaned back a little, his own legs swinging back and forth off the edge of the tall building. The rare moments of these two simply sitting down and chatting was what Natalie looked forward to after a long day. Today was harsher than usual, those who Aech hunted down being armed and fighting back.

"So you really have no clue how you came to be?" Aech shook his head and laughed a little.

"Nope. But I decided when I woke up that I'd do something good. I had an inexplicable feeling that.. that I just had to, you know?" What Aech does isn't horribly awful, even if he goes about it in dark ways. He simply removes bad people from the world. Now, the question comes, what is a bad person? Well, Aech doesn't know. He only knows that he has to protect this city and its inhabitants.

Natalie shook her head. "No idea what you're talking about. But I do know that you're basically like Batman."

"Batman?"

"You... do know who Batman is, right?"

"Uh..." He sounded somewhat sheepish, laughing nervously. "No, why?"

Her jaw dropped. How did he not know? Well, it actually made sense, however that did not matter right now. "We're going home and we're watching every Batman movie right now." She jumped to her feet, much to Aech's dismay.

"Wait, what?"

"Let's go."

"Natalie, wait-"


End file.
